1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of setting a link to medical image data contained in enhanced image data composed of a plurality of medical image data recorded in one file, and extracting the medical image data contained in the enhanced image data, based on the link.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical image diagnosis apparatus captures an image of a subject and creates medical image data. A medical image diagnosis apparatus is, for example, an X-ray CT apparatus, an MRI apparatus, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, and a nuclear medical diagnosis apparatus. Medical image data generated by a medical image diagnosis apparatus is managed by a server for managing an image, and is readable at a terminal within a network. A report creation terminal for assisting creation of an interpretation report receives medical image data from the server, and displays on a monitor. This report creation terminal is used for interpretation of a medical image. An interpretation report is a document describing a problem presumed form interpretation of a displayed medical image by an interpreting doctor.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication JP-A 2005-301453, there is a case in which the report creation terminal links medical image data to an interpretation report. The report creation terminal generates link data indicating the storage destination of medical image data, and embeds the link data into an interpretation report. To embed into an interpretation report means a process of including the link data into data of the interpretation report. In a conventional technology, each medical image data composes one file, so that it is possible to include the name of a file into link data and thereby specify medical image data to link.
In recent years, in the DICOM standard, a concept of enhanced image data (also referred to as bundle image data or multi-frame image data) composed of a plurality of medical image data recorded in one file, has appeared. In this DICOM standard, a plurality of medical image data generated by a medical image diagnosis apparatus are compiled in one file. In a case in which each medical image data composes one file, there is a need for establishment of communication every time the medical image data is sent and/or received. Therefore, numerous interactions between an apparatus sending the medical image data and an apparatus receiving the data are required, whereby an enormous load on the communication traffic is generated. On the contrary, in the case of the enhanced image data, all medical images can be sent and/or received in one communication, and therefore, numerous interactions are not required. Consequently, the load on the communication traffic is reduced.
However, for reading an interpretation report, it is enough to acquire only a medical image that should be referred to. Medical image data actually cited in an interpretation report is only part of the enhanced image data. However, a conventional linking method is a method in which a file name is included in the link data, and the file name does not exist in the medical image data recorded in the enhanced image data. Therefore, in the case of employing the conventional linking method, it is necessary to receive the entire enhanced image data. As a result, a significant amount of time is required to display desired medical image data, and the efficiency of medical practices using an interpretation report as a reference is extremely decreased. In some terminals reading an interpretation report, resources cannot tolerate such large volume of enhanced image data, and the decrease of the medical efficiency in this case is significant. Moreover, in a case in which the entire enhanced image data is received, an enormous load is generated in the communication traffic within the network.